theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Unison Book Three: Apocalypse
Chapter One: The Savior? "Now I give you Your Sons!!!" Vector shouted as he and Peter Parker stood before the machine as it pulsed and surged energy as energy beams shot out and enveloped Vector as he laughed maniacally and they then turned on Peter who looked back at his friends reaching out trying to web to safety but was engulfed in them and disappeared "NOOO" Logan shouted as he tried to run for the machine but it let out shock waves that knocked the heroes backwards as out of the pyramid structure a beam shot into the sky causing clouds to gather across the burnt damaged city as people looked on in terror and awe. From the energy beam below in the base the Heroes watched in shock and awe as a figure was appearing through the colors of the energy finally stepping out cloaked in a cape of gold and a bluish white body decorated with a pharaoh's crown and robes he looked down at the heroes and declared 'THE EARTH IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Main Title: '' ''Everyone standing before the machine as it surges and glows shoots up a beam into the sky above the ruined city as whole screen goes white and the title UNISON is displayed '' ''pan down to where Spider-Man is standing on a ruined building looking out across the ruined city as a 360 degresee spin zooming into him as it cuts down to Wolverine baring his claws and then over to Iron Man flying into view posing with Hulk behind jumping away to Superman and Batman come into view back to back as they make various poses and then to a cut screen of both Wolverine and a shaded figure as it pans around to show Wolverine getting ready for battle as across from him is the shaded figure. Another cut as it shows Iron Man and shaded figure as another spin of them in poses and finally a last split screen with Spider-Man and a shaded figurer as another spin shows the two facing eachother with the figure's hands behind his back as a faded image of Apolcaypse is above them. Cut to Carnage appearing and doing a haha pose as he disappears into swirling energy and expands as Apocalypse appears taking a pose. Cut to Spider-Man glowing as he suddenly as he flies up through debris of the city until he crosses a fire wall where Apocalypse is waiting as he shoots out his hand, Spider-Man dodges a beam and flies up above and shoots a beam of his own as it collides with Apocalypse zooming and spinning around the tow firing at eachother until finally a new screen of all six heroes standing in a line Apocalypse's shadow behind them to the left and right shaded villains The figure shouted as he clapped his hands together sending a shock wave across the room knocking the heroes down again. Apocalypse spread out his hands as he began to shake the entire base making it collapse as the heroes got up running out as the entire place crumbled. Apocalypse then hovered up onto the wreckage as he looked across the damaged city. He then waved his hand and telekinetically ,metal pieces of the base lifted into the air creating a makeshift monitor he charged with energy as he then began speaking "I AM APOCALYPSE" He said as similar monitors appeared throughout the damaged city, on Jersey shore where evacuees were watching and in the Triskelion where Amanda Waller and Nick Fury were watching speechless. "I was a pharoah in Egypt over 3000 years ago when I was betrayed and laid to rest until now" Apocalypse began explaining as he stood on the wreckages. "I know what you are thinking, But I come not to you as a conqueror, but as a liberator, To deliver this city back into the hands of the people" Apocalypse said as he held his hand over his chest. people who were watching were confused as they didnt know what to think of this new invader "What the hell is this motherfucker doing?" Fury asked watching the monitor "You have been supplied with false idols, the so called Heroes who fight to save you from destruction, when in truth They did just as much damage as the villains have" Apocalypse began as people murmered. The heroes just listened gasping as they couldnt beelive the shit this new villain was giving. Over in Nanda Parbat. a group of masked hodded men stood watching the tv they had as Ra's al Ghul stood at the front along with his daughter Talia as boith looked on and Ra's smiled "He succeeded" Ra's said as Talia looked at him unsure. Apocalypse stared down at the heroes gathered before him as he then again spoke "You know it to be true, You are the enemies" Apocalypse then said. "Listen bub, You killed our friend, what kind of liberator does that?" Logan shouted fighting tears. Apcoalypse just stared at him "I know not of anyone I have killed" He said. All around the city people watched this unsure of what to think but those who did hate the heroes all began to shout in agreement. "Yeah, He is right" some shouted "The Heroes are frauds" another shouted. Logan looked to hi comrades as they both nodded. "Enough talk lets send this fucker back to hell" Logan shouted as he bared his claws and ran as Iron Man and Superman flew at him. Batman grappled up a demolished building as he threw a series of bataraangs at Apocalypse as they imploded on him as he turned to them. Superman charged his hands with energy and his eyes glowed as did Iron Man as both shout their hand blasts at the tyrant. Hulk breathed in and out and sent a sonic scream that hit Apocalypse as he was covered in smoke from the attacks. "You see they silence me even now" Apocalypse said unfazed and untouched from any of the attacks as the heroes just stood there speechless. People began to uproar as they agreed with Apocalypse. "This is bad" Waller said as she went to a phone but the power was out. "Damn it" she screamed slamming the phone "That energy surge must have knocked out the power grid" Lucius Fox said typing on his computer showing a schematics of the city's grid and all of it was black. Wanda was used his energy powers to try and make the power come on but too no avail. Apocalypse then turned to the heroes "Do you accept these "Heroes" as when someone speaks against them they try to silence his/her voice?" Apocalypse shouted to the city as people shouted in apporval as some were booing some were shouting that it was all lies that the heroes were good. "I have come to deliver you from the tyranny of these tyrants including your infalibile government" Apocalypse shouted as his eyes chagred and shot out a energy beam from them that impacted the ground and moved toward the heroes as they dodged or flew away . "That beam it's similar to Ultron's!!!" Iron Man said gasping as the beam subsided. "Shit" Batman shouted as he ran up a building shooting a cable up as he got into Apocalypse's view but was held in mid air by a unseen force as the beam from his eyes impacted him sending him down. "Bruce!" Superman said catching his falling friend as he shot out his eye beams that intercepted Apocalypse's "The man of steel who wears a coat of arms but is th most destructive of them all" Apocalypse commented staring at him as he shot his eye beams. Superman was sent bck by the force of the rays as he landed dropping Batman who groaned as both impacted the ground. "Apocalypse, your son Vector was a monster" Logan shouted running up to him growling as Apocalypse looked down at him. "My son was a disappointment, he believed in chaos and unbalance do to the teachings of that fool the Demon's Head" Apocalypse snapped. Batman groaned as he heard the name and whispered "Ra's al Ghul..." "Yes" Apocalypse said obviously hearing him as Batman looked up. "What I taught him was to rule justly and expose corruption as I do now" Around the damaged zone people watched the monitors that Apocalypse provided as they began to cheer realizing this guy was a good guy "Your time has ended Heroes, Your false perception is at an end and these people will be free" Apocalypse said as his eyes glowed and shot down the energy beam as it ripped into the ground and followed the Heroes as they scattered. "I'm going over there to help" Wanda said getting up putting on her cape as she ran for the door, Fury just let her go as he sat there injured. Wanda lifted a car hood with her energy and stood on it creating a surfboard and flew towards the damaged zone. Chapter Two: Civil War Chapter Three: The Warlord's Story Chapter Four: The Return Chapter Five: Symbiote War Chapter Six: Battle for Power Category:Unrelated Fiction Category:Fiction